Prime-10: aliens all out-attack
by laze jovanov
Summary: The menace Superman-Prime lands in the Ben 10 universe ! Facing off against Ben Tennyson and his allies ! How will they go against this new and dangerous foe !
1. Chapter 1

One of the guardians sacreficed himself to destroy the menace Superboy-prime. However instead of killing him he transports him in a different multiverse and different universe where Prime has become a full grown adult and has gained a black-Superman like suit. As he floats into space he slowly came across the Sun and as he got closer he waked up.

"Where...Where am I and...I'm an adult ?" Prime asked surprised then he saw a blue planet that appearred like Earth. Prime then grinned at began flying at the planet.

"That egg-headed idiot actually thought he could get ride of me so easily. Nothing can destroy me...Nothing ! Those losers are so dead when I get back!" Prime said with a sinister smile as he arrived on the Earth. Once he entered the planet he notices something very...very different. It wasn't Earth-2 or any Earth he's seen. He then decides to explore this area as he was exploring then using his super hearing, he heard voices underground and using his x-ray vision he was surprised at what he saw. There were aliens of different species underground doing all kinds of stuff Prime then used to fly above still using his x-ray seeing all kinds of stuff happening then saw 3 aliens on floating bikes being chased by a truck.

"I got this Rook" Ben said as he transformed into XLR8 and after the the crooks began shooting at the speedy alien they all missed, XLR8 took down each and every one of them with ease then the truck arrived and Rook handcuffed all of them.

"I must say that was quite impressive Tennesyn" Rook said as he finished handcuffing the last one.

"What did you expect after all I saved the universe many times" Ben said as he transformed back to normal. However all of them were unaware that they were being watched by the kryptonian who overheard his speech and was far from pleased about this.

"Saved the universe huh ? Well then well see who's the real hero after I destroy you. No after I destroy this planet and this universe, after all non of them are real...I'm the only real person,I'm the only real hero around here !" Superman Prime yelled as his eyes turned red and shot heat beams out of his eyes but instead hitting Ben directly he shot his beams all over the underground city destroying some buildings and killing the inhabitents.

"What the !" Ben yelled as he and Rook saw two red beams destroying everything. Ben hit his Omnitrix transformed into Grasshopper then grabbed Rook and the crocks and jumped away just in time to avoid the beams as they destroyed the truck.

"My truck !" Rook yelled as the beams began coming close to them but Grasshopper once again leaped away from them. Then they went in a cave and leaved the crooks there.

"We need to find out what's causing this" Rook said as he got his weapon,Grasshopper then transformed back to Ben who transformed into Aerodactyl grabbed Rook and flew up.

Prime was still continuing on destroying until he saw and pterosaur-like creature carreing another more human-like creature who had a strange looking gun.

"Hey ! what do you think your doing !?" Asked the pterosaur-like creature

"Just getting rid of this pathetic DC wannabe universe. Let me guess your a corrupt superhero who feels the need to try and stop me. Well I've dealt with people like you before and I will not have stupid copy cats" Prime yelled as he shot his heat vision at Ben and Rook who barely avoided the insane kryptonian's attack.

"I don't know what your talking about or what your problem is...but you need to be stopped right now !" Aerodactyl said as he shot energy attacks from his mouth along with Rook who fired at Prime. But their attacks had no effect on the kryptonian.

"Really ? Is that the best you got ?" Prime laughed as he shot his heat vision again.


	2. Chapter 2

Ben was able to avoid Prime's heat beams once lands on the ground along with Aerodactyl and Rook,Aerodctyl then transforms into Ben.

"Who are you dude and what is your problem ? Do you have any idea what you just did right now ?!" Ben asked Superman Prime.

"I'm Superman and I told you already ! Your universe is nothing more than lame a rip off of DC and I'm guessing your a rip off of Beast-Boy! Wait a second if I destroy this lame universe I might change everything back to normal and I'll be a hero again !" Superman Prime yelled with excitement.

"You a hero ? After what you just did ?!" Ben asked in complete shock along with Rook who was also shocked by Superman Prime's statement.

"Pfff...So ? They're not real and nether are you in fact this whole universe is just some comic or something ! I'm the only real person around here!" Prime yelled with rage as his eyes began glowing red.

"Well then...Superman...You'll see how real this feels" Ben said as pushed his Omnitrix and became Four-arms and charged at Prime who simply stood there and smirking. Ben the punched Superman right in the face but to his surprise Prime wasn't even phased.

"This is gonna be way easier than I thought" Superman said then he punches Four-Arms in the stomach sending him flying the Rook shot an energy arrow at him which didn't do anything at all.

"And your probably some rip off version of Deathstroke" Said Prime as he shot his laser beams at Rook who managed to dodge.

"I don't know who this Deathstroke is...but you are under arrest for attacking plumbers with no reason !"Rook said to Prime who began laughing much to Rook's surprise

"You arrest me ? Hahahaha! Oh yeah that's a good one...but here's another it's called goodbye" Prime said as his eyes began to glow but before he could kill Rook with his heat vision, a flash of green light appeared and then a giant humanoid creature appeared.

"Well in that case how about I show that is not as easy as you say !" Way Big said who lifted his foot and stomped on the kryptonian,but Prime lifted his foot

"Like I said nothing but a rip off of DC" Prime said as he pushed Way Big's foot back causing the to'kustar to fall then Prime flew at him while Rook called the other plumbers.

" Rook to plumber HQ we have a very serious emergancy here,we are gonna need a Null Void right now !" Rook said as he showed Prime fighting Way Big to the plumbers via badge.

"On it !" Max said with a worried tone

"Destroying this universe and everything in it is gonna be fun" Prime said with smile then grabbed Way Big hand and threw him up in the sky then he himself flew up wards and pushed Way Big down sending both plumbing into the ocean causing a massive wave.

"I think that it's time to end this" Prime said as he flew up and used his super breath to freeze Way Big while he was in the water causing a huge part of the ocean to be frozen. As he was prepared to punch he was stopped by a new voice.

"Stop now you are under arrest" Max said as he came along with three plumber tanks and he pointed his Null Void gun right at Prime who was unimpressed.

"Really ? This is getting old." Prime said then he shot his heat vision destroying some of the tanks but luckily Max was able to jump out of the way and avoid them.

"You leave no choice" Max said pointing his gun at Superman Prime who was floating with his arms crossed.

"Well then take your best shot" Prime said with a smile. Max then shot it right at Prime causing him to get transported to the Null void dimension.

"What the ? Where am I now ?! That gun was some sort of a way to imprison criminals to another dimension which is a rip off of the Phantom Zone !" Superman Prime yelled then he heard some big footsteps and saw two massive creatures similar to Way Big coming towards and roared.

"I'm so destroying this stupid wannabe universe" Clark said then he flew at the mutant to'kustars.

Meanwhile

Ben changed back to his human form which caused most the ice that covered Way Big to break.

"Man...I'm glad that's over" Ben said as he came to Rook,Max and the other surviving plumbers.

"I'm afraid it's far from over." Paradox appeared out of nowhere with a worried look.

"Professor Paradox ? What are you doing here ?" Ben asked in surprise along with the other plumbers who are also surprised by this visit.

"I came to warn you that the person you just send to the Null Void will be coming back and when he does come back...everything you know will not be the same" Paradox said shocking everyone


End file.
